


Dyad

by Lackingspace



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral, Riding, Sloppy Seconds mentioned, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackingspace/pseuds/Lackingspace
Summary: You have a nice evening riding Vincent to wake up to a nice morning with Bo. Thats it, smut.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop loving these two.

You’d just finished dinner chatting with Lester about some new clients you’d gotten at the tattoo shop. There was at least one crazy story a week being a few towns over with a much more ‘metro’ clientele. He loved hearing about your work and all the weirdos that wandered in wanting just the most ridiculous things. 

With him being your foster brother the two of you had a different relationship. See, when their parents had died none of them were 18 yet, so they were stuck in foster care. And of course, the system had failed to keep them together. Lucky for them though, your parents were actually decent humans. 

They’d tried to house all 3, but rules and regulations had prevented it. However, a social worker your father had guilt-tripped had been kind enough to ‘accidentally’ drop a card that had the number and address to where his brothers were homed. They never came to visit him, always the other way around, which sucked, because it sounded like their home wasn’t the greatest. So it was only Lester that joined your family. 

Your father loved taking him out hunting, your mother doted on him, and you grew to consider him an actual brother. The two of you could talk about anything and everything. Your father liked to say y’all got on like two peas in a pod. Which you always rolled your eyes at, but it was true, so even when he’d turned 18 and wandered off back to his brothers he still kept in touch. Visiting on some holidays and special occasions. 

He was even your biggest supporter when you started your tattoo apprenticeship- going as far to volunteer as your first guinea pig. And _God_ did he still have a terrible outline of a turtle on his ankle. You’d offered to cover it up, but he always refused and said he loved it just how it was. 

So when you’d decided to visit _him_ for a change, well, that was a surprise to everyone. You knew where the town was, could see the address clearly from the foster papers your parents had. And he’d told you plenty times that’s where they’d all headed back to. So, you’d used an old map and made your way into the town. 

You’d freaked Bo out when you’d asked for Lester and then _knew_ his name too. He thought you were a fed at first, but everything cleared up when you explained. Lester also ran in frantically scared he hadn’t made it in time when he’d found your jeep outside town, but it all worked out. You’d even picked Vincent’s brain about technique and swooned over his art. So Bo had begrudgingly accepted you into their lives.

And that’s how you’d come to be a regular occupant with these boys. At first just to visit your foster brother, but then to visit with them all. Staying a night here and there, until you’d ended up hooking up with Vincent. Then a while later Bo too. And it just became a thing unquestioned between you three. 

So there you were, packing up a dinner for each of the twins who were still messing about in town. Wasn’t anything complicated-- Bo had mentioned he’d wanted chicken fried steak a few nights ago and you’d thought to be nice and make it, some gravy, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Not a very health-conscious dinner, but it was nice to cheat every so often.

Closing the last lid on your care package you grabbed them both and turned to Lester, “I’m gonna go bother the twins, Les. I’ll see ya in the mornin, k?” He nodded and waved you off, “Yeah, night, sis!” you grabbed your bag and made your way down into town. 

Stopping by the station first, you found Bo and set the food down next to where he was working. He was in a good mood because he leaned down and gave you a quick peck, “Thanks, pumpkin.” you gave him a smile and turned to leave only to feel a swat to your ass, “Bo!” he looked smug as hell, “That tight ass skirt is criminal. Couldn’t help myself, darlin.” You only shook your head and headed to Vincent. 

He was currently working on an oil painting and it was _beautiful_. Of course it was though, your boyfriend was insanely talented. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his middle. It didn’t even phase him as he continued on with his brush strokes. “I brought you dinner and _yeah_ before you say anything you need to eat. I know you haven’t all day so don’t even try.” 

You heard him huff in annoyance behind his mask. Vincent only had a temper when he was interrupted while in a flow. But you understood, being an artist yourself, but he could be mad all he wanted- food was important.

“I swear once you eat, you can go back to it, I have some sketching to do too. She’s gorgeous by the way, I like the lighting and use of discordance.” Not that you’d see, but Vincent still flushed when you complimented him so nonchalantly. He’d never tell you it was a painting of you. It was a close up of your torso twisting warped in pleasure-- the face distorted so you wouldn’t realize the subject. He agreed silently though, you were _beautiful_. 

Practically inhaling the food, he mumbled a quiet, “Thank you” before immediately replacing his mask and going back to work. You pulled your sketchbook out and set to designing some of your new client’s pieces. After an hour or so, sleep had started to set in and so you laid on the mattress he had while you watched him work until you drifted off. 

Vaguely waking when you felt yourself being lifted you wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled closer. The hand on your back started to soothingly rub up and down once you’d gripped him. Sleep was shaking off with each step he took and you blamed his neck for smelling so good, but you couldn’t stop yourself from lightly placing kisses against his pulse. 

The grip on your thighs tightening when the pecks turned to open mouth kisses. And his breath hitched when the nibbling started. He was all but ready to just have you out in the street when you’d placed the first few bites, but he restrained himself and kept moving towards the house. Groaning when you licked up his neck to his ear and moaned, “Vinny, I’m so wet. I was dreaming about riding you, ya know.” 

The strangled moan that left him had you giggling, “Can I please do it when we get home? Let me sink down onto you while you fuck up into me?” He choked out a sob of agreement and power walked the last few feet home. He was on you once you’d set foot into his room. 

Mask off instantly- mouth swooping down to drown you in kiss after kiss. His hands gently gripped your face as his tongue catishly teased your lips. Tilting your head he nipped at your bottom lip as you reached down and ran a hand over his clothed rock solid cock. Arousal flushed through your system like you were caught in a fire. His open mouth groan gave you the opportunity to dip your tongue in to graze the roof of his mouth and then pull back to nibble on his bottom lip. _Fuck_ , he tasted so good. Your sex pulsed when he dragged you back in for another kiss and his tongue ran against yours in a teasing dance.

Your hands had finally gotten his pants open and down enough to pull him out. He released your mouth to cry out when you gripped him tightly at the base. He pulled back to stare down as your small hand tried to wrap fully around him, but couldn’t quite manage. His hands still on your face absentmindedly ran through your hair as you cooed, “God, you look so fucking yummy, Vincent. I’m dripping looking at you, and all that’s for me?” his tip was angrily swollen and with so much pre-cum spilled over that it was leaking down the side to pool at your hand, dripping onto your wrist. 

He whined when you dropped to your knees and licked as much up in one go as you could. You showed him it on your tongue before you swallowed. Moving closer you rubbed his cock around your lips smearing any leftover before taking his tip into your mouth as you felt your clit pulse. Moaning around him as you swirled your tongue around his pulsing head. He sobbed as you gave a light suck and your hands twisted around his base. His hands still in your hair pushed you- shakily pleaded you to take more in your mouth. 

You were happy to oblige when he was moaning so sweetly for you. Bobbing up and down in at a moderate pace as your hands worked him at the base until you pulled up to flick your tongue against his frenulum which had his grip tighten in your hair. Your hips were moving in want of some kind of relief, seeking some kind of pressure. Swirling your tongue once again around the tip and then giving a flat lick to the head as you pulled off. 

You looked up at him pathetically, “I love when you fuck my face, Vinny, but I really wanna ride you.” Your hips arched and you pressed your breast against his knees as you mouthed the underside of his cock, “My pussys so empty and achy right now. Need your cock stretching me open.” Licking the underside from base to tip you pleaded as you rubbed your cheek against him, “Please Vinny? You’ll feel so good inside my hot wet cunt. I promise I’ll take you deep and let you cum inside. Fill me up till its leaking out of my messy hole.” the sound he made was almost inhuman. A cross between a growl, gunt, and sob as he scooped you up and rapidly set to undressing you. 

Between sloppy kisses and grabbing hands the two of you were finally on his bed. You straddling him while his hands gripped your hips. You were leaning down sloppily kissing as you let you hips writhe against him. With every whirl, his cock was slipping through your folds hitting your clit just right and _God_ did it feel **so** good. Breathlessly releasing his lips you leaned back and gripped him by the base.

Locking eyes as you lifted yourself to sink down had your core fluttering as you took each solid inch. Finally seating it all you took a moment to just _feel_. He was so fucking thick and stretched your pussy open _so_ good. Circling your hips to rub your clit against him had you clench around him. He groaned at the feel of you tightening before he reached a hand up and pinched a nipple of your aching breast. You cried out at the pain and placed both hands on his stomach as you rocked your hips back and forth-- letting him feel your walls hug him.

He gripped a breast as you lifted your hips to drop back on him. The drag was delicious and had your head toss back a moan as you felt the fire in your belly kick up. “Oh, fuck Vincent, you feel so good in me.” he hummed in agreement as he flicked your neglected nipple. Rising to fall back down he hit so deep and _fuck_ was it good. Arousal was coursing straight to your clit having it pulse in time with every downward stroke. 

His hand at your hip leisurely thumbing circles into your skin as you picked up the pace- taking him as deep as you could with each fall. You’d slowly built up until you were bouncing on his cock babbling about how good he was stretching you open and how deep his cock hit. Both hands were back at your hip pulling you down harder as he fucked his hips up into you while watching your tits bounce. 

Everything was building, you were tense, hot- like you were burning up, could feel the familiar heat of an orgasm building in your lower stomach like lead. You were so close, but you wanted his cum first, “ _Oh, fuck_! Vinny I’m so close! Please, please I want your cum in my cunt! Please, I need it filling me up before I cum.” You sobbed out a cry when he moved his thumb to circle harshly on your clit, “Vincent, god you’re so fucking sexy. Please, I want you to fuck your cum up into me!”

He moaned when you said that and arched as he shot his thick cum deep inside you. The hot sensation of being _so_ filled pushed you over the edge and had your moaning out a cry as your own back arched. His hips were still jerkily fucking into you and when you finally looked down you saw his cock was covered in his own milky white essence when he pulled out. 

Fuck that looked so good and somehow even after your intense orgasm fire shot back down your spine- almost like an aftershock. Leaning down you gave him a long lazy kiss before you pulled away to ask, “Could you put it back in? I wanna keep your cum inside and cock warm while we fall asleep.” He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he groaned out a single, “ _Fuck.”_ but he pulled your back to his chest and as you settled down his thigh lifted one of yours for him to slowly push his softening cock back inside you. Some of his cum that’d started leaking out helped him slip in easier.

You pushed your hips back against him, “Oh, Vincent you feel so good like this.” His hand rested low on your stomach pulling your hips to his as he came back up to kiss at your pulse before you turned your face to lock lips. He settled in behind you and after a few minutes the both of you were out like candles. 

Something was coaxing your senses back awake. The light was blinding when you’d tried to open your eyes, only to shut them again. You could hear your breathing was heavy and felt the warmth in your lower stomach. A second later you figured out what it was when you felt a hot tongue lick though your folds to end at your clit with a swirl. Moaning you pushed your hips into the mouth as you opened your eyes again. 

When your vision finally focused you saw Bo’s head between your legs sloppily eating you out.

You moaned Bo’s name as his tongue dipped into your center before he sucked your clit into his mouth. He released you with a pop, “Mornin, Pumpkin” You’d tried to return it, but when he dipped his tongue back through your folds you moaned again. 

He spread your pussy open with two fingers to tongue fuck your hole before he pulled back, “Fuck, princess, your pussy’s tangy this morning.” You groan because fuck the thought of why was hot and managed to answered with, “That’d be vincent’s cum. Somes probably still there. Asked him to keep my pussy plugged with his cock.” You thought it’d maybe deter Bo, but all he did was drag his tongue back into you and dipped in as deep as he could reach. He licked up to flick your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your legs jerk open wide and hips buck into him when he swirled and then sucked. 

Taking his mouth off you, he climbed his way up until you were caged in face to face. He gave you a scrutinizing look and you caught your breath as you stare back. Snaking your Legs up to grip his hips your ankles lock around the backs of his upper thighs. _Damn,_ he came prepared. No boxers to be found and _shit_ he felt so good-- he has such fucking solid thighs.

He breaks your internal chatter and brings you back with, "Yeah? You let my baby bro cum all in your cunt and didn’t wash?" You shrugged sheepishly and offered, "We were tired...plus, baby bro? he’s like 2 minutes younger." Bo huffed a laugh while swooping down to your neck, "Two minutes still means younger. And that makes him the baby." Before you could retort he ground his hips against yours. Cock sliding through your folds to catch your clit had you whimper out a moan. 

He licked up your neck to nibble on your ear while still grinding against you, "Wanna know a secret, sunshine? I actually prefer when you’re a dirty slut and leave his cum inside." A plus shot down to your core and settled in your clit, "Just means I get the pleasure of fucking it outta ya and filling it up with my own." You groaned and tightened your thighs around him "Oh fuck, Bo! You’re disgusting. You like your twin’s sloppy seconds?"

He leaned back and gripped the base of his cock and pushed in your opening as he snickered, "Yeah, I do. I heard the two of you fucking last night, was hoping he’d cum inside. And besides, it don’t look to me like you or your pussys complaining." He gave a harsh trust, “In fact, with how wet you got and how **hard** you clenched, I’d wager you like it too.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more poly Sinclair twins :)

Teasing Vincent was probably one of your favorite things to do. It definitely wasn’t nice, but you couldn’t help it. He was always so restrained and unsure when it came to affection. So sweet and respectful. Never tried for anything unless you asked and always made sure you were comfortable with what was happening. He’d ask for things, _maybe_ press for them, but never push. Never really initiated anything. 

In his mind it was still amazing you even wanted him at all. _You_ , so pretty, so sweet, so talented, and you wanted _him._ If it weren’t for you standing in front of him sculpting away he’d think you were a fever dream he’d made up. You seemed too good to be true most of the time. You could even deal with Bo _and_ made his angry twin happy too. Vincent was amazed at your patience on a regular basis.

So, when you did decide to tease him, he was never quick to pick up what was going on. And _God_ , was that fun to see him puzzle apart. Were you really just accidentally brushing up against him? Or were you doing it on purpose? Did you mean to bend over _that_ far and have your panties on full display or did you forgot you weren’t wearing shorts? And even if you did know, did you want him to look or were you just comfortable enough around him that you didn’t care? 

It was all so hard for him to discern and didn’t want to misread you, so he stayed quiet and waited. Bo was always taking liberties with you, but he never wanted to make you feel pressured like that. But you’d been brushing against him all morning and he was trying to tell himself it was just accidental. You were just focused on sculpting with him and lost in the work. That you were just clumsier than normal and kept dropping things. 

But you knew what you were doing and inside you were giggling like a fool. Wondering how long it’d take, _what_ it’d take for him to finally snap. Vinny could take _so_ much teasing, it was impressive really- also kind of frustrating. Teasing him had the drawback of teasing yourself. Bending over to pick up something had you feel his eyes on you which sent a shiver down your spine. Brushing against him had a warm flush circulating through you. Brushing hands had your insides fluttering. Just watching him create art always did it for you anyways, but add in all of that and shit were you gone.

It was basically self-torture at this point, but it was so _fun_ even at the cost of your panties. How long would this sweet man take to realize you were really just throwing yourself at him- he was just blinded by insecurity. 

You wanted to tease so he’d realize that, _yes_ you were doing it on purpose because _yes,_ you _did_ want him. You _always_ wanted him if you were honest- you’d told him that on multiple occasions, but he wouldn’t believe you. So, what was a girl to do when her boyfriend didn’t think he was enough? It had to be subtle, he needed to figure it out himself, and god you hoped he did soon because you were about ready to bend over the table and just flat out ask if he could take care of you. 

But you held off and tried to make it more obvious. Not just brushing up against him instead, you pressed back against him for a second longer than necessary before you moved away. Hand brushing more frequently. And bending over to dig around for lower tools longer than was warranted. Still, he held off, thinking it hadn’t meant anything. You were just comfortable with him and it wasn’t your fault you were so pretty. He wasn’t going to take advantage of your trust, never.

What had him break _finally_ was you sliding into his lap wrapping your arms around his neck only to grind down hard on his dick while asking if he was alright? The look you’d had in your eye was enough for him to realize you’d been doing this on _purpose_. That for whatever reason you wanted him right here, right _now_. He didn’t know what God he’d pleased because it couldn’t have been the one he knew, but he sent a prayer of thanks either way as he gripped your hips tight with a groan. 

You smirked at his tight grip. Finally, _finally,_ it was sinking in. You looked up at him and adjusted just enough to change from sitting across his lap into a straddle. In a clearly exaggerated tone, you teased, “What’s this? Vincent, are you coming on to me?” One hand dragged down your thigh, thumb rubbing circles on your sensitive flesh as his other moved around to your lower back to push your hips together. In a quiet mumble, you heard, “You first.” 

Moving a hand to the back of his neck to drag your nails lightly down you giggled into a smile, “You’re right. I was teasing, I’m sorry.” Leaning in you placed a few kisses against the cheek of his mask, “You’re too handsome, I can’t help it.” You leaned back to catch his gaze as his hand gripped the back of your shirt, “Can you forgive me?” Happy to have his mask because the flush that colored his cheek would have caused him embarrassment. You said things like that and he just couldn’t believe you were serious. But you were always sincere sounding and he _wanted_ it to be true, so maybe...maybe he’d believe you. 

At his nod, you smiled and asked, “Can I take your mask off? Or do you want to keep it on today?” You’d learned there were just some days he _wouldn’t_ take it off. And that was fine by you, everyone had those days. When you walked into your bathroom and saw your face there were just some days where you felt makeup was necessary. That was your mask and this was his.

This wasn’t one of those days though, “You can. Need your kisses.” _Fuck_ , him saying something so sweet while he pushed against you so roughly, _ugh_ , it had your insides melting just as much as when Bo slapped you around and called you a slut. The contrast was so different, but damn if both feelings weren’t intense. With a happy sigh, you slowly pulled off his mask and set it gently on the desk behind you. Once that was safely tucked away and out of danger of breaking the hand on your thigh ran down to grip under your knee. Pressing into the sensitive flesh there, “Oh, honey, I’ll give you all the kisses you want.” and both your hands made their way up into his hair as you peppered soft kisses to both sides of his face. Bringing your lips to his for light quick kisses that quickly turned deep and velvety as his hand on your lower back released your shirt in favor of moving into your hair- deepening the kiss. 

You felt his tongue dart out to tease your bottom lip. Moaning as he pulled you by your knee increasing the pressure where you wanted it the most. That gave him all the opening he needed to quickly slide his tongue against yours. It had your hips pressing down against him and you felt how hard he was against you. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth only to gently bite down had you moaning. Sliding his hand back up your thigh to press into the most sensitive part there before moving on to grab your ass before picking you up. _Fuck_ , you loved being reminded of how strong he was.

Breaking the kiss as you wrapped your legs around him, you whined in his ear, “Oh, Vinny, you feel so good against me,” wrapping your legs tighter, you nibbled his ear, “And you’re so big, so thick, so _hard_.” His hand on your ass pushed you into him with the last word, “Will you put it in me? Or was I too mean?” he groaned at your question and leveled you with a searing gaze. When Vincent broke it was always beautiful. And this was no exception- he had an edge about him that was usually hidden. Setting your ass on the edge of the table he usually reserved for bodies had you gripping the edge.

He reached down and tugged at your shirt and you got the hint to take it off with your bra quickly following. His hands settled on your waist while he took you in. You gave him a cheeky smile and pushed your chest out towards him, encouraging the gaze- or touch. Slower than you’d like he dragged his hands up to feather against the sides of your breast. One continuing up to your neck while the other caressed the underside before cupping it whole. You sighed in pleasure as he gave a squeeze before rolling your nipple while the hand at your throat lightly gripped. 

He dragged his palm against your neglected breast, your sensitive flesh sending pleasant tingles straight down to your clit. As his grip tightened against your throat when your breathing picked up. You tilted your head back to give him more access and locked gazes with him, it instantly had your core slickening. 

His eye was so dark, pupil so blown out there was nothing but black. Not to mention the _look_ he was giving you. It was so intense you swore you could feel your skin heating from it alone. After another moment of heavy breathing and his hand still caressing your naked chest, he leaned down to devour you. 

Heated messy kisses turned into sloppy open mouth exchanges with somehow too much tongue and yet nowhere near enough. When he broke away a string of saliva still connecting the two of you, it only broke when he placed his hand in the center of your chest and pressed you back. With no resistance you laid out and stretched your arms up towards him, pulling him back down towards you for another kiss. 

The hand on your chest moved to grip your waist before smoothing down your stomach to tease the area just above your skirt. He broke away after a few more heated kisses to turn your head with the hand at your throat so he could move to lay kisses there. Your breathing was rapid and all you could hear was the pulse in your ears as his tongue lick up to place an open mouth kiss just below your ear. 

You felt like you were on fire and your pussy was clenching around nothing, needing _something_ in you with every hickey he was leaving. Whining at him was your only option, “Vincent, please, _please_ touch me. Please, I need it! Play with my pussy, please? Whatever you want, just touch me, _please_?” With a growled huff he pushed a hand up your skirt to press his palm against your center. 

Grinding against him you moaned as his palm put the perfect pressure against your clit. You were regretting wearing panties, should have just went bare and maybe his cock would already be inside you. Instead, he spread his fingers against the soaked material before pushing it to the side to slide a finger through your folds as his mouth moved down your collar bones to your chest. You moved your hands into his hair as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and tongued it as his two of his fingers drove into your sopping entrance. 

Your head was thrown back against the metal as your let out a sobbed, “ _F-fuck_ , Vincent!” his only response was to softly bite at the nipple while extending his thumb up to rub your clit while his fingers still worked you open. You’d already been so worked up with all the tease, it wouldn’t take much. Your hips were writhing under his hand while you cried out, “Oh fuck, Vinny, I’m gonna cum! I’m so close, please!” He switched to your neglected breast and showed it the same treatment while he rapidly swirled your clit and scissored his fingers before returning to the fast deep pace. 

In a high pitched whine, you were almost there, just needed a little more to push you over the edge. You were begging for it as he bit a nipple and hooked his fingers to find that special spongy area inside to give loving attention. It was enough to have you falling over the edge while heat pulsed down your spine. When you came back to yourself he was placing kisses against your neck and lightly rubbing your waist. 

You hummed in a satisfied groan, “That felt so good, Vinny,” you locked your legs back around his hips. Your breathing evened out as he brought his mouth back to yours for a few deep kisses. You couldn’t help but goad him when you pulled away, “Don’t you want to fuck my cunt, though? I know your cock’s probably throbbing right now.” Hands in his hair scraping your nails lightly against his scalp, “It must feel so hard. So painful. And I have a nice hole you can use, stretch it open.” You tried to pull his hips more into you as you spoke. The groan he let out of your name had you giggle because it sounded so desperately full of want. 

The next thing you knew he straightened back up, your thighs loosening their hold as you heard material shuffling, then something hit the floor, and pants unzipping. "It'll be _so_ tight and wet,” dragging a hand down your own chest and stomach before finally going past your skirt to play with your sensitive folds, “You can cum in me too." You caught his stare, "I like when you cum in me- deep inside. Make me feel it for days." And G _od_ was he going to make you feel it. He ripped your skirt down your hips before he was pushing the tip of his cock against your slit. After a second he was pushing in and _shit_ , you were so wet that there was barely any sting to the stretch. You hadn’t been joking when you said he was big. _Fuck_ , it felt so _good_.

He took it slow at first, just wanting to feel your velvety walls wrapped around him- squeezing him. With his hands gripping your hips he slowly gained speed while keeping his thrusts hard and deep. Giving you what you’d wanted all morning, what you were still begging him for now- non-stop falling from you. A litany of _please_ and how much you _wanted it_ , _needed it_ , and how _good his cock felt_ were the only things heard other than the obscene sound of flesh slapping together with how wet you were. 

His hand was back at your thigh holding it to his hip as the other ran between your bouncing breast to reach up and cradle your throat. His thumb lifted to stroke your jaw before running across your lips. You opened your mouth to give it a lick before you sucked it inside. Your cries were now turning high pitched as you felt your orgasm building. His thrust stuttered as you bit his finger and tightened around him- silently begging for his, and your release. 

He reached down to rub swiftly at your clit as his thrust became even more inconsistent. You let his thumb go as you moaned, “ _Fuck! Please,_ cum in me please- Cum deep, Vinny. Please give it to me, _please!_ I need it!” and your voice pushed him over as he slammed into you a few more times as he followed through with what you asked. Pushing in as deep as he could when he released. The feel of his hot cum paired with his thumb still steadily rubbing had you coming around his cock. _God_ did it feel good to have it pulsing inside you.

That'd been about two hours or so ago and _damn_ were your panties destroyed. You had something in mind though, something you’d been planning since this morning. Another reason why you’d wanted to push Vincent. Something dirty, nasty, altogether _disgusting_. And you couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. So that's why you were walking down mainstreet looking for the other more temperamental twin. He moved around checking on the mechanics of the town usually, but you’d heard him say everything was looking good the other day, so you were pretty positive that he’d be in the station messing around with a car, maybe striping one for parts, or actually fixing one just for fun- who knew. 

Your guess was right as you walked in, music blaring, he was fucking around in the garage while rocking out. You giggled, he could be so cute when he wasn’t paying attention. Well, you were about to make his good day even better. Walking over to turn off his music he smashed his head against the roof of the truck he’d been crouched over, "Hey! What the hell you little shit?! Turn that back on!" You shook your head, "Uh-uh, no can do, sorry, got something I wanna share with you." He growled before pushing away from his work to make his way to you. 

Wiping his dirty hands on an equally dirty rag he growled, "The fuck is it? Better be good though, Pumpkin. I was havin a good time." You laughed, "Oh, it's good, daddy" and at that name, he perked up. There were a few surefire ways to get Bo going, and that was one of them. Watching his eyes darken as you moved your hand to drag down your front slowly until you were able to bring your hand underneath your skirt hidden from his view, “it's _really_ good.” 

You teased yourself over your ruined panties while you saw his adam's apple dip low in his throat. His gaze was locked to your hand before he slowly spat, “Out with it, then. I don't have all damn day.” Reaching inside your panties you swirled your clit before pushing two fingers inside yourself. You were so sloppily wet from Vincent's cum still covering you and slowly leaking from you, “I got a present for you.” He was hyper-focused on the movement under your skirt, “Yeah? Present? Well, aren't you just a peach.” Oh, he had _no_ idea. 

With your fingers still inside you moved back to the counter’s ledge- tried to hop up yourself, but failed, it was too high with just one hand, “Wanna help me up so I can show you, daddy?” He sighed and gripped your waist as he easily lifted you. _Fuck me,_ there it was again. Always made you weak when one of them just picked you up like it was nothing. They could toss you around if they’d wanted and that knowledge just added to the mess in your panties. 

He set you down but didn't let go, but you need him to back away so you could show him. So using your legs you pushed on his hips until he got the hint. You saw his face scrunch in annoyance and heard the start of a growl, but when you propped your legs up, opening them- the noise died in his throat. He could see that mess in your panties, cum running down your thighs, saw how wrecked you were, had him silently burning a hole through your center. 

You quickly pulled your panties to the side and using your already cum covered fingers to spread your pussy lips, “Yeah, I’m just a freshly coated peach all ready for you to eat." If the groan was anything to go by you'd just killed the man- looking at his pants had his hard on saying the same. He didn’t need to look up to see the smirk on your face, he could hear it plenty in your voice, “You shoulda never told me you were into Vinny’s sloppy seconds. I’m gonna have him cum in me every time now.”

With an angry rumble, he rushed to grip at your thighs. You pulled your hand away from yourself and raised your hand, “Don’t you want a taste? Promise its good.” You licked your fingers after saying that which had him let out a delicious groan. Locking eyes he took your fingers into his own mouth and sucked them clean before letting them drop. The two of your exchanged a sloppy kiss after- full of tongue, sharing the taste of his twins cum.

“You’re a little whore, ya know that?” You hummed in an unconcerned manner, ”You like walkin’ around with a cunt full of cum?” You gave him a cheeky smile, “Maybe.” and you made sure to stretch out the, _maybe,_ so he knew it was a clear _yes_ , “Like how it feels slidin out all over my pussy and down my thighs.” one of his hands gripped your cheeks making your lips purse, “That's a dirty fuckin mouth on you, gonna need to teach it a fuckin lesson.” 

He placed a rough kiss on your lips before he pulled back a hair, “Give it something good to clean it out. Teach it good girls don’t talk like that.” wishing you could say _oh teach me_ , but his hand didn’t allow for talking, so you settled for sticking your tongue out at him through your pursed lips, “Need to learn good girls _don't_ tease.” He let your face go with a little slap to your cheek for giving _him_ cheek. 

“Now here's how were gonna do this, princess.” and his hand gripped the back of your hair in a tight fist, “I'm gonna fuck this little cunt until there ain't none of him left in it, then I’m gonna fill you up again, and after you're gonna use those pretty little lips to clean my cock of the mess.” Your breath hitched as you let out a desperate, “Yes, daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm sorry I'm nasty af. I have a tumblr where you can yell at me. Lackingspace there too.


End file.
